


Lending a Helping Hand

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Daphne has a problem and Tammy fixes it.





	Lending a Helping Hand

“Tammy…” 

 

Tammy looked up from her book, her reading glasses perfectly perched at her nose. She frowned at the small and fragile tone of her wife, slightly worried about her drastic change of demeanor. Just a few hours ago she was all loud and happy, going on about the dinner she was to attend along with Rose and Amita. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tammy asked as she marked the page she was on and set the book down. She took off her reading glasses, setting them on top of the book, and looked up once again towards the source of the voice. 

 

“I…” Daphne, her eyes red which Tammy had just noticed, sniffled as she anxiously walked up to her lover. She was looking down at the floor, seemingly ashamed of what she was about to say. 

 

Tammy reached out her hand and pulled Daphne down so that she laid on top of her. She felt as the other woman nuzzled her nose into her chest. Knowing that Daphne required physical contact, Tammy wrapped her arms tightly around her thin frame. “It’s alright, Daph.” 

 

Daphne immediately started bawling her eyes out, making Tammy’s hold on her body tighter. She was muttering a variety of profanities as she pressed her face against her lover’s chest. 

 

“I got gum on my hair.” Daphne muttered as she wiped tears away from her face. She looked up at Tammy who wore an unreadable expression. “I have to go to dinner soon and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Tammy chuckled at Daphne’s worried demeanor. Her wife had a habit of losing it over the smallest things. It had always been her job to make sure the starlet didn’t have a breakdown with all the stress she created for herself. 

 

“I think I know a way to help you.” The blonde eventually replied. She draw imaginary circles on Daphne’s back to soothe her anxiety, which always worked wonders. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.” Daphne replied without contemplating her answer. She leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss on Tammy’s cheek. She was thankful to have such an amazing woman in her life. “With my life.” 

 

“Then follow me.”

  
  


“You look so beautiful.”

 

Tammy’s hands rested upon her wife’s relaxed shoulders, looking at the woman’s reflection in the mirror before them. She smiled as she noticed the twinkle in the other woman’s eyes as she complimented her.

 

“Are you sure?” Daphne asked shyly, a complete opposite of her usual self. She bit her lip and focused on her hair. It was way shorter than it ever had been. “Don’t you think it’s too short?”

 

“I think it’s perfect. I really do.” The blonde responded as she ran her hand through the short brown hair in display. “You look perfect, my love.”

 

Tammy watched as Daphne blushed and looked down at herself. She loved seeing her usually sassy wife’s demeanor change so drastically. 

 

“Now, don’t you have a dinner to get to?” Tammy commented as she moved to let her lover stand up. The woman before her seemed unlike her usual Daphne. She knew it was because of the sudden change of look, but it still worried her to see her in such a conflicting state. “Hey, look at me.” 

 

The older woman watched as the starlet finally looked up and met her intense gaze. She frowned at the unshed tears taking shelter in Daphne’s eyes. Her hand came up to wipe them free, her heart not being able to handle such emotion at that moment. 

 

“You look so beautiful, Daph, as you always do. I’m going to be honest, I will miss your long hair, but this new haircut is so cute. It does make you look different, but that doesn’t mean you lost any of your beauty.” Tammy’s voice was sweet and kind as it soothed Daphne. She hugged the woman tightly as a way to reassure her of how much she still loved her. “I didn’t marry you for your looks, though they are a plus. I married you because you connect me to the world in ways no one else can. You make me feel so alive and loved. Your hairstyle had nothing to do with it. I will forever say you are beautiful and you know I am always right.” 

 

“How do you always know exactly what to say?” Daphne rolled her eyes and leaned forward, her lips crashing against Tammy’s. She smiled into the kiss as she felt her wife pull her towards the door. She really had to go now. “Thank you so much, Tam. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

 

“I don’t know what I’d to without you either.” 


End file.
